Lincoln Bell
by Sunblast X
Summary: Every 1000 years, 100 mamodo arrive on earth to do battle. This battle is held to decide the next king of the mamodo world. One mamodo, Lincoln Bell, is in this battle to not only become king but to prove himself. Note: Takes place in an alternate universe where Lori's an only child and Lincoln is a mamodo (Zatch and Kiyo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I said I was going to do a rewrite my **_**Lincoln Bell**_** story and, well… here it is. Here's the first chapter of my **_**Lincoln Bell**_** rewrite.**

* * *

It had been another day at Royal Woods High. Several tests, gym class and a ton of homework at the end of the day. Just another boring day in the life of Lori Loud, the sole child of the Loud family. The final bell of the day finally rung, signaling that it was the end of the school day.  
With a soft sigh, Lori gets up from her desk and makes her way out the classroom door.

The crowded halls, the endless chit-chat, and the piles upon piles of homework. Lori was grateful that school was over with for today. She looks around the sea of students, trying to find her friends among the crowd, only to come up empty. She pulls out her cellphone and sees a missed text message from her mother.

**Mom: **_Sorry, dear. Work asked me to pull a double shift. There's leftover meatloaf in the fridge._

"Again" Lori muttered.

It's been like this for as long as she could remember. Both her parents worked themselves nonstop, leaving her all alone. The seventeen-year-old exited the building, making her way home. Since she still didn't have her license, she had no choice but to walk.

When she was halfway to her house, she caught a glimpse of something. She saw a white-haired boy crossing the road in the middle of the street. Her eyes widened when she saw an oncoming car.

"HEY, KID!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The white-haired kid's eyes widened as he stared at the car coming at him. He froze like a deer in the headlights.

Lori found herself moving. She was running towards the kid, without any thought for her own life. She pushed the kid out of the way as she skidded against the pavement just as the car speeds on by. She feels her heart beating like a million miles an hour, and pain throbbing all throughout her body. A small crowd of people was gathered around her. The crowd cheered.

"Uh... thanks, ma'am" the white-haired boy said, unsure of what else to say.

Seeing as how the kid was no longer in danger, Lori blew up at him, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS!?" she yells at him, scolding him in front of the crowd, scaring each and every one of them with her angry outburst.

"If I catch you doing that again, I'll literally turn you into a human pretzel!" she threatens before grabbing her backpack and getting up. She left with a slight limb and without a single care for the people she left shaking in their shoes, nor for the kid that she scolded.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

A while after getting home, Lori was at her desk, doing her homework. She had an angry scowl upon her face, still mad about what happened with that kid.

"Stupid, brat" she mumbled to herself, "Where were his damn parents?" she asked herself.

"Whatever" she shakes her head and opens her backpack. She sees something strange inside. An orange book, "What the?" she takes the book out of her backpack and looks at the weird cover, "What the hell is this? Looks like something Becky got from that comic book store" she remarks.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Lori opens the book up, raising an eyebrow at the unreadable language written inside.

"What even is this?" she asked.

She flips the book upside down, and then sideways, squinting her eyes as she tries to make out anything on these pages. Lori flips through the rest of the book, hoping for a picture or something to tell her what the hell she was holding.

She groans out of frustration, "Screw it." she throws the book against the wall behind her.

She looked over her shoulder at the book. Eyeing it, she that it had a faint glow to it. That was odd. Lori grabbed the book and opened it. There was still that strange writing she couldn't read. All the words were blue and written in what appeared to be another language. She couldn't read any off it. Well, except for the first line on the left page. It was orange like the covers of the book and it glowed.

"The first spell… Zaker" she said, her voice echoing as the book glowed brighter. ***BOOM*** she heard an explosion on the roof.

Panic fills the sole Loud child as she runs towards her window and sticks her head out, only to have her jaw drop as she sees the roof of her home has been burnt, smoke rising up into the air. What the hell could've caused that.

"Hey, it's you!" she heard someone call out to her, but her mind was too many miles away to pay any attention to whoever was calling to her.

"Wh-wh-" Lori was having a hard time trying to form any words, completely unaware of the small, white-haired child climbing up to her window and making himself at home in her room.

He climbed on top of Loris bed, his feet dangling off the side as he looked her, still frozen in front of the window. The teenage girl, after minutes of silence, just started pacing back and forth in her room, mumbling under her breath, trying to make any sense over what just happen.

"Huh" the boy picked up the nearby cellphone from the bedside table and began scrolling through all of Loris things, "This is neat" he remarked, tossing the phone in his hand.

Suddenly the poor boy felt the cold, icy glare of death fall upon him. He looked back up and saw Lori towering over him, her eyes burning with pure rage over someone touching her phone. The young lad lets out an audible gulp, fearing for his life.

"Uhh... hi" he greeted nervously with a grin.

Like lightning, she snatched her phone away from the little kid's hand. Cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Phone" she told him. The poor kid could only nod in response. "Good. Now, what the hell are you doing here!?" she yells at him, but she didn't even give him a second to reply back to her. Instead, she started to dial 9-1-1.

"W-wait!" he said in a panic.

The white-haired kid got off of Loris bed and tried to take away Loris phone from her hand. Due to the height difference between them though, it was a losing battle for the shorter kid. He leaped up to her height and kicked the phone out of her hand, the device landing safely on the bed.

"Let me explain, damn it!" he yelled. She glared down at him, her piercing gaze promising a slow and painful death if she didn't like what he had to say.

"Two minutes" she held up two of her fingers, "Then I'll turn you into a human pretzel"

"First of all, I'd like to see you try. Second, let me start by saying... I'm not from this world" he began.

"No, it's true. If you don't believe me, read the spell from the book again" he told her.

"Fine. If it'll get you out of my hair" she rolls her eyes and picks up the orange book, "Damn brat..." she curses under her breath.

The white-haired boy crossed his arms at that remark. But instead of firing back with an insult, he turned around and faced the window.

"Zaker" Lori spoke.

The boy's eyes faded to white. An electric charge formed in his mouth before it come out as a bolt of golden lightning. Fortunately, it shot out the window without damaging the rest of Lori's room, eventually dissipating into the sky. Lori's jaw drops as she lets go of the book.

"Wh-wh-wha?" at this moment, her brain just completely shut down on her.

The white-haired kid turned back around and pointed out the window, "Now are you going to listen?" he asked.

Lori stumbles back, tripping over her laundry basket. The white-haired kid felt bad for causing her to freak out so much, but she was being really rude and mean to him. He watched as Lori slowly points her finger at him.

"What ARE you?" she asked, her arm trembling a bit.

"Well, I'm not human, that's for sure" he said. "I'm what's known as a Mamodo, a creature from another world parallel to your own" he began.

Lori blinked, silent, but decided to listen to what the kid had to say.

"You see, every one thousand years, there's a battle. This battle is used to determine the next ruler of the Mamodo world…" he stared, "One hundred Mamodo are sent here to the human world, where the battle takes place. However, we can't simply battle each other on our own"

"Why's that?" Lori asked.

"Well, in the Mamodo world, we can use powers free if we so wish. But once we arrive here on Earth, we require a spellbook to use our powers, as well as a human partner to read the spells. That can only happen when we find the right ones, the ones who's heart we connect with" He said, gesturing a hand to the blonde-haired young woman. "The objective of the battle is to burn as many of the other Mamodo's books as possible. And the last one standing is the Mamodo King"

Lori opened her mouth but found herself unable to speak. If she were, to be honest with herself, she wasn't sure what to make of this.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but it's the truth" The white-haired boy walked up to her, "And since you were able to read my spellbook, I guess that makes you my partner, Miss…" he held out his hand.

"…Lori" she took his hand, "Lori Loud"

"Nice to meet you, Lori Loud. I'm Lincoln. Lincoln Bell" he introduced himself as he helped her up.

Lori dusted herself off, eyeing him up and down as got a good look at him. He had white hair with the front of it swept into a cowlick. She saw that he wore a light brown vest over an orange shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes with red stripes on the side. He also had freckles on his face.

"How old are you anyway?" Lori asked Lincoln.

"Eleven" Lincoln replied.

"So, you're stuck here until the battle for the throne of your world is over?" she asked.

"That's right" Lincoln nodded in confirmation.

"And since I can read your spellbook, that makes me your partner. So, you're literally stuck with me" Lori crossed her arms, looking down. The seventeen-year-old sighed. "_Well, it's a good thing my parents aren't home, then I'd have to explain what a kid is doing in our house, shooting lightning out of his mouth_" she thought to herself. She then heard someone's stomach growling and looked at Lincoln.

"Heh heh. Do you have anything to eat?" He asked nervously, his hands upon his stomach.

"Yeah, we've got some leftover meatloaf in the fridge. Come on" Lori said, leaving her room with the white-haired Mamodo following close behind. "_A battle for the throne of another world, huh? I don't understand all of it… but at least my life won't be as dull_" she thought to herself.

* * *

Somewhere, out in an open field, a book fell to the ground. No soon than it did, it had caught fire, burning with a dark orange flame.

"That's one Mamodo down. Only several more to go" a feminine voice said as book dissipated with the Mamodo of the book vanishing.

"The battle for Mamodo King has begun. Only one will come out as the victor" Said a dark and creepy looking teenage Mamodo boy.

"And that Mamodo shall be you, Brago. No one can stand in our way" The girl said, closing the black book.

"Heh. True" The dark Mamodo smirked. "Come, Fiona. Let's go find the next book to burn" he said as he walked away, his human partner following close behind.

* * *

**And that's the end of this rewritten first chapter. What did you think? Yes, Lori's still an only child in this story. But unlike the original version, this version will have the other girls in it… just don't expect all of them to appear. And yes, I made Leni's work friend, Fiona, Brago's partner. I know it'd probably make more sense to have his partner be someone like Lucy or Haiku, but you'd probably expect that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**This was co-written with my good friend Somebloke420. If you're reading this, thanks, dude.**

**If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, say it in a review or message me.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. The Ice Mamodo

**Hey everyone, here chapter 2 of **_**Lincoln Bell**_**. Before we start, let me say I edited chapter 1 a bit. I've decided that Lincoln will have all of Zatch's spells since it's easier than coming up with my own. Although, that doesn't mean I **_**won't**_** come up with some of my own. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The sun rose over the horizon, bathing the town of Royal Woods in its golden rays of light. In the Loud house, Lori slept peacefully in her bed. However, she groaned in annoyance as the sun's rays hit her in the face. The sole Loud child rolled on to her back as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lori then sat up, her hair a mess. She arched her back, stretching her arms to wake herself up.

Lori then turned her head to the left, seeing the white-haired boy from yesterday, asleep on the floor. She removed the covers from herself, turning her body to face him, her bare feet planted on the carpeted floor. She looked at him. The blanket draped over his body, his head gently rested on the pillow. It was enough to make a smile cross Lori's face. She had to admit, he was kind of cute when he was sleeping.

Lori eyes then fell upon the thing lying next to the boy. The orange spellbook. Quietly, Lori bent over and took the book into her hands. She opened it and found that everything that she couldn't read was in blue, except for the first line which was in glowing, orange letters. The first spell: Zaker. Lori closed the book, placing beside herself on the bed.

"_I'm sure I was just imagining things yesterday. I was probably stressed. There's literally no way this little twerp can actually shoot lightning out of his mouth…_" Lori thought as she looked at the sleeping child beneath her.

Lori looked at the digital clock that rested on her dresser. She had a good hour and a half before classes started. Lori stepped over the boy, exiting her room as she made her way to the bathroom for her usual morning shower.

* * *

After finishing her shower, Lori had gotten dressed and made her way downstairs to make herself some breakfast. That's when she saw a sticky note stuck to the refrigerator. Removing it, she read it to herself.

"_Lori, your father and I will be home late tonight. There's some leftover lasagna if you get hungry after school._"

Love you- Mom

Lori sighed, crumbling the note up in her hand. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of milk. It was then she heard a yawn coming from behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Lincoln, his hair a mess. She could tell that he had just woken up.

"Morning, Lori" Lincoln greeted, albeit a bit groggily.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?" Lori asked, taking a box of cereal out of the cabinet.

"Sure" Lincoln answered with a shrug.

The white-haired boy watched as the girl poured cereal and milk into two bowls, one for him and the other for herself. Lori then handed him one of the bowls and motioned her head for him to follow her into the living room. The two sat on the couch with Lori turning the tv on. She settled on the news since there wasn't really anything else on at the moment.

"And now, here's Katherine Mulligan with some breaking news" man on tv said.

**Katherine Mulligan: **Tom, I'm standing here in front of the now frozen Royal Woods Bank where a robbery has occurred just moments ago. Witnesses say that it was held up by an old man and blue-haired little boy.

The tv then showed the bank, revealing it to be frozen from its lower half. Lincoln eyes widened, he knew only one thing could've caused this.

"Lori, I think I know what's going on…" Lincoln said as Lori guzzled down the milk from her bowl.

"Yeah, the bank got robbed and is literally covered in ice. Stuff like this happens" Lori replied, setting her empty bowl on the coffee table while slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Hey, be a dear and wash those bowls out when you're done" she told the white-haired boy.

"Lori, the bank being frozen in ice is no coincidence. I think this is the work of a Mamodo" Lincoln stood up, Lori stopping near the front door.

"Yeah, sure" Lori rolled her eyes, "Lincoln, this little game you're playing is cute and all, but be serious"

"I am being serious! You saw first hand what powers we have. This could be the first enemy we face in the battle for Mamodo King!" Lincoln replied in a serious tone.

"Whatever. Look, there's no battle, there's no king, you're not some creature from another world, and you can't shoot lightning from your mouth. That was just some crazy dream I had" Lori shot back. "And even if it were all true, it wouldn't involve me. I want nothing to do with it!" she said, motioning her hand to the side.

"It DOES involve you, Lori! This whole thing is real, and whether you like it or not, we're both in this thing together!" Lincoln argued.

There was a short pause as the two looked at each other. Lori scoffed, rolling her eyes before exiting the house and shutting the door behind her. The white-haired boy sighed, thinking to himself for a few minutes…

"Damn it, Lori…" Lincoln set his bowl aside, rushing out to catch up to the older girl.

* * *

_**Royal Woods High School…**_

"Lori, would you just listen to me for a few minutes?" Lincoln said as he ran up beside the blonde teen, the two of them having arrived at a large building.

"No way. I literally have no interest in what you have to say" Lori replied, her hands on her hips, "If this battle is so important to you then win it on your own" she told him.

"I can't, I need a human partner in order use my spells and that's you, Lori" Lincoln replied.

"Then find someone else to be your partner!" Lori countered.

"I can't do _that_ either. Once the human partner has been chosen, that's it. We're partners whether you like it or not!" Lincoln said with an annoyed glare. The white-haired boy sighed. He reached into the inside of his vest, "Here, you could at least take it into consideration" he said, handing her the spellbook which he somehow managed to cram into his vest's inner pocket.

"Fine…" Lori rolled her eyes. She then snatched the book out of Lincoln's hand, "But don't expect me to read it" she told him as she placed the book into her backpack.

"You're going to have to read it eventually" Lincoln told her.

"Whatever, twerp" Lori placed her backpack into its original position, "Look, my classes are about to start soon. Do me a favor and go do something for the next six hours"

Lori then made her way towards the building, leaving Lincoln by himself. What could he do for six hours?

**6 Hours Later…**

Lincoln leaned against the school flagpole. Sometime after giving Lori the spellbook, Lincoln had gone into town and saw found ten bucks on the ground. He was near something called an arcade. He had spent a good amount of time there, nearly enough to kill half the time he needed to wait for Lori to get out. He had spent the remaining hours playing at a nearby playground. He recently returned to Lori's school, just in time for the bell to ring which signaled every kid that the day was over.

Lincoln watched as a massive amount of kids exited the building. It wasn't long before he spotted Lori in the crowd, talking to a couple of girls her age. Lincoln assumed that they must've been her friends. The girls talked for a few minutes before Lori broke from the group, waving to them with a smile as she did so. However, the smile faded and was replaced with a look of slight annoyance upon seeing Lincoln.

"Hey Lori" Lincoln greeted the older girl.

"Hey. Have you literally been waiting out here this whole time?" Lori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no, I did some stuff around town; then I came back here just a few minutes ago" Lincoln told her.

"Whatever. Do you want to get something to eat?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, all that running around made a little hungry" Lincoln replied with his hand on his stomach.

"Come on, I know a place that has amazing burgers" Lori said as she walked, Lincoln following close behind.

* * *

"Geez, Lincoln. You literally just ate twelve bacon cheeseburgers. How are you not throwing up and clenching your stomach in pain?" Lori asked as she and Lincoln having left Burpin' Burger several minutes ago.

"I can eat a lot. Mamodo have bigger appetites than humans" Lincoln informed her.

"Or you're just a growing boy with a huge appetite" Lori countered, causing Lincoln sigh with a roll of his eyes.

As the two walked, they passed as short, balding old man along with a boy with spikey, blue hair. Lincoln noticed that the boy had lines running down his cheeks. The two kids stared each other down. Lincoln could sense a strange presence coming of the boy. He looked at the man and spotted a blue book underneath his right arm. A blue book and a strange energy? That could only mean one thing: this kid was a…

"Hey, you're a Mamodo, aren't you?" the blue-haired kid commented with a smirk. Lincoln steeled his gaze at him, glaring at him with gritted teeth. "Yeah, you are. Hey, Flip, looks like we've found our first opponents" the young Mamodo said to his partner.

"I'm ready when you are, Reycom" Flip said, opening the blue spellbook, the book glowing with a blue light, "The first spell: Gikor!" he chanted.

Lincoln's eyes widened as Reycom shot several ice shards from his mouth. Lincoln quickly tackled Lori, dodging the attack as they fell to the ground.

"Did that kid just shoot ice from his mouth?" Lori asked with look of shock.

"Uh-huh. Something tells me these are the creeps that froze the bank" Lincoln replied.

"Gikor!" Flip shouted again, Reycom shooting another barrage of ice shards.

Lincoln leaped in front of Lori, crossing his arms over his face as he took the attack head on. The white-haired Mamodo grunted as he was hit, the shards freezing his shoulders, hips and knees. Lori attempted to get up. She attempted to flee, only to realize she couldn't. Looking down she found her right leg frozen in ice.

"Oh, no…" Lori said under her breath.

"Lori, the spellbook" Lincoln said.

"What?" Lori looked at him.

"The spellbook. Take it out and read the first spell, quickly!" Lincoln told her.

"You can't be serious…" Lori replied.

"If you don't, we're both going to be living popsicles!" Lincoln countered.

"This… This can't be for real—"

"Damn it, Lori, just take the book out and read the damn spell!" Lincoln shouted, looking over his shoulder at her with a fierce glare.

"Grr… Alright, fine!" Lori caved fine. She took off her backpack, removing the spellbook, opening it in her lap.

"Now, pour out all of your emotions; think about everything you're fighting for; put your heart into it" he told her.

Lori closed her eyes. She focused, channeling whatever energy she had into the book. She was angry at this turn of events; afraid that she might get hurt; worried what might happen if she didn't do something; yet, for some reason, she felt encouraged and somewhat excited to take this challenge on. The book soon began to glow with the same orange glow from the day before.

"Alright, here goes…" Lori began.

"Gikor!" Flip shouted for a third time, Reycom unleashing more shards of ice.

"The first spell: Zaker!" Lori shouted at the top of her lungs.

Just as before, Lincoln's eyes went blank. In that moment a bolt of golden lightning shot from his mouth, colliding with the ice shards which caused an explosion, creating a huge cloud of steam.

Within a minute, the steam cloud dissipated. Flip and Reycom were prepared to launch their next attack, only to find their opponents had vanished.

"What? Where did those brats run off to?" Flip questioned, a look of confusion upon his face.

"Don't worry, we'll get them next time" Reycom replied with a devious smile.

* * *

_**Lori's House…**_

Lincoln landed in front of Lori's house, having leapt across rooftops with Lori cradled in his arms.

"You can put me down now, Lincoln" Lori told him. Lincoln obliged to her request. "You're stronger than you look" she commented.

"Thanks" Lincoln replied.

"No, thank you for getting me out of there in time…" Lori said, rubbing her arm in slight embarrassment.

_[Flashback]_

"Zaker!" Lori shouted at the top of her lungs.

Just as before, Lincoln's eyes went blank. In that moment a bolt of golden lightning shot from his mouth, colliding with the ice shards which caused an explosion, creating a huge cloud of steam. In that moment, Lincoln quickly regain consciousness. He turned to Lori, knelt in front of her and slammed his hand down in a chopping motion, shattering the ice which freed her leg.

"C'mon" Lincoln said as he cradled her in his arms.

Lincoln bent his legs before launching himself into the air.

_[End of Flashback]_

"I… literally appreciate it" she told him, glancing off to the side.

"Hey, it's what partners do. You would've done the same for me" Lincoln replied, smiling.

"Yeah" Lori smiled back, "So, I guess this Mamodo battle thing is for real, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told you" Lincoln said.

"Do you think we'll run into those two again?" Lori asked.

"Most likely" Lincoln nodded.

"Great" Lori sarcastically replied, "So, it looks like you're stuck with me for who knows how long. How am I going to explain you to my parents?" she asked.

"Eh, I'm sure you'll think of something" Lincoln shrugged.

Lori sighed, "Yeah…" she said under her breath. "Come on, let's get inside. I have homework to do"

The duo then went inside to relax. Unknown to either of them, the spellbook began to glow with brighter than normal…

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 2. If the book glowed at the end of this chapter then you can probably guess what that means. If you have ideas for the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or feel free to send me a PM.**

**But yeah, I'm going to be using Zatch's spells instead of making up ones… at least for Lincoln (which is why I edited chapter 1). I'll still be making up my own spells for other Mamodo though.**

**Speaking of which, if you have ideas for a Mamodo leave it in a review or message me. You need the following: Their name, their powers, the name and description of the human partner, and a list of their spells. Be sure to also mention if they're a friend, enemy or rival of Lincoln. The Mamodo can be a **_**Loud House**_** character, a **_**Zatch Bell**_** character or your own character. You also have the option of mentioning when and how their book gets burned.**

**Anyway, remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
